Love on Set
by Tigerizza
Summary: We are now on the set for tada: KFP LOA. yes that's right and we have new caracters to. You'll meet them later though. Rated T cause things get "Muy callente". XD Not in all chapters but just to be safe. Chapter 9 out now! Fixed version - - Please ask before taking my pic! On a MAJOR hiatus,
1. Chapter 1 Return to the Set

Disclaimer: ... really... I really have to do this, well okay. KFP not mine, OC: Tigerizza, Travis, Cece, Manty, Many, Ping and Victor are mine. Oh and if u didn't read "Back on Set" yet you should cause this is my version of a sequal.

* * *

><p>"OMG, I can't believe it! I'm actually on the set of KUNG FU PANDA!" A Tigress look-a-like squealed. She was wearing a blue vest with a golden dragon.<p>

"Tigerizza! Calm down will you! I'm happy that I finally returned to the set but I'm not squeling!1 " Tigress yelled "Sheesh, Baby sisters these days! Ok I'm jumping of joy on the inside."

They finally calmed down so they headed to the director. Which in turn was happy to see the new soon-to-be actress. Tai lung walked over and kissed Tigress on the cheek.

"So now you are now the Queen and she is the princess or is it a 'twin princess' thing?" Tai Lung asked Tigress.

Tigerizza blushed. She saw Travis, Tai Lung's baby brother. He was also a new actor! What luck for Tigerizza, she had a crush on him for a while but he didn't know that. She sighted heavenly cause he had no shirt and he was listening to music.

"What wrong?" Tigress whispered a much as she already knew about the crush.

"Oh nothing" Tigerizza replied.

"Should I introduce them to each other?" Tai Lung asked Tigress.

"So this is your girlfriend? Hmpf, Looks O.K." Travis said once again not noticing Tigerizza. That is until…

"Hmpf"' Tai Lung replied "And this is her si…" Tai Lung did not finish that sentence cause Travis left. So Tigress, Tai Lung and The director decided to just discuss things about the new movie and where the new actors would fit and how their characters are like and their fate and stuff. Tigerizza wasn't interested yet so she left.

"Hey Tigerizza!" A female voice yelled. She turned around and saw much to her liking her red-crowned crane friend Cece running towards her. She looked happy.

"What's wrong?" Tigerizza asked.

"Oh I saw the cutest and hottest crane ever" Cece answered.

"Wow, lucky you!"

"Travis didn't see u again did he?"

"no. No he did not"

"Soon he is going to miss u cause you're taken!"

"Yeah you're right as usual. Who which kind of annoys me dearly. No offense"

"It's okay. Guess I got my mom's foreseeing ability even though are occasionally wrong"

"I hope it's the same with this one" Tigerizza sighted.

She and Cece walked off to the dressing room so they could see their costumes.

"THEY'RE BEAUTIFUL!" The girls screamed causing a scene. Tigerizza saw Travis looking at them with a disgust face. (most likely like this (-.-) or (-_-) )

"Sure when I'm calm he doesn't see me but when it's embarrassing he does… great" Tigerizza though sarcastically while everyone (excluding Travis much to her dismay).instead he walked up to her. "GREAT. I'm so happy he is going to laugh at me."

But instead he walked to his brother who was standing the making out with Tigress.

Both younger feline felt discussed at what their older siblings where doing and nobody seemed to care. Apparently everyone got used to it.

Tigress then pulled away and said: "maybe we should go home it's late and everyone is leaving soon." to which she got two nods and a face that said 'please let's lock them in the car and let's keep going. Well someone was not happy with that face so the al left the studio.

Outside Tigerizza got on her blue and silver motorcycle while Travis on his black and grey one (Kids these days don't want a car), Tigress in her red Mercedes Convertible and Tai Lung in his black SUV. And like that the all left.

Tigerizza and Tigress for the Liu residents and Tai Lung and Travis to the Yan residents.

"Man today was a fun day. I got to see Travis and Cece. I saw my costume and caused a scene. And I'm in love!" Tigerizza though.

Well she should have kept concentrating cause she almost bumped into a tree!

"if my sister saw that I would have to be in her car for the rest of my life. "

* * *

><p>What a chapter huh. Lame? Flames? Well R &amp; R please!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 Crush on Set

Disclaimer: again with this?, well okay. KFP not mine, OC: Tigerizza, Travis, Cece, Manty, Many, Ping and Victor are mine.

Thank you Bowtie Lion for your comment.

* * *

><p>Today was not only the second day on set but also VALENTINES DAY!<p>

"HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!" chimed everywhere on the set. Hugs where given, pictures taken, love spreading and one sick-looking snow leopard. Travis to be exact.

"_This place discussed me a lot today" _ He though. _"I better not start puking besides I've seen the script and I have a kissing scene. Who which reminds me there're are also a lot of kissing going on."_

He turned and saw Tigerizza in a white vest with a couple of light pink heart. Her hair was lose and she had a heart shaped hair clip to keep some bangs out of her face. He sighted a turned cause he heard a loud crash.

Moments Travis, Tigerizza, Tai Lung and Tigress rushed out, which was a mistake. There're where robbers and the caught then. They already locked the rest of the cast and crew inside. Even the guards where unconscious.

"Put your hands in the air and nobody gets hurt!" one of the robbers yelled. They did what they were told but Tai Lung has told Travis about their little plan. Tai Lung and Tigress attacked while Travis dragged Tigerizza so they could escape.

They hid in a little cave nearby that the robbers didn't see. They waited long and then heard cars leaving. But Tigerizza was to scared to leave and didn't want Travis to leave her alone so they waited till someone called then or something.

"Um…" Travis started. " I'm Travis and you are?"

"I'm Tigerizza, nice to get to talk to you for once."

"Well… Do you like the set cause I do except when they expect you to do something mushy and stuff"

" Yeah. I like action and comedy the best and you?"

"Yeah I like those to their awesome and we get to be in one."

"Who's idea was to make me a warrior princess? Warrior would have been the best on my behave"

"Yeah…" Travis simply replied. "_What is this weird feeling in my chest? I can't be in love. That's ridicules. But she is pretty, smart, funny and very cute. I may not think that about Tigress but Tigerizza is nothing like her. She's better! So I don't know if this valentine's day effect or just plain L…"_

"Oops my phone. I hope it's them" Tigerizza said cheerfully while picking up her phone. "Hello? Tigress-Onee Chan? There gone! Ok we will."

"And?…" Travis asked "What did she say?"

"We have to stay a while longer"

"Ok. So they can check for danger and stuff?"

"Yeah." Tigerizza answered while shivering.

"Are u cold? Or is your phone on vibrate"

"I'm very cold. Can u help?" She said as she snuggled closer to Travis.

"Sure." He replies while hugging. He felt and heard something soft and comforting. " _She is purring? In my arm? That's cute but really what am I feeling. Maybe valentine's day got to my head. But now we are not more then friend. We will always be friends. Well not always, always but as long as I know. She might change that so I should try to keep it a the friends only thing."_

Suddenly a simple song was heard. Tigerizza sings in her sleep:

"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.

I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run.

You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess."

It's a love story, baby, just say yes

"_They should let people sing in DreamWorks movies, in swear. But then again that would mean I may have to sing to and I'm not in the mood. I can rap though but I don't think they'll like that for a movie." _Travis though.

He heard his name calling in the wind and knew that it was time to go home. "_Great. She's still asleep. Can't wake up the princess right now can I? Well I better not. She may or may not be happy about it." _

* * *

><p>"Travis! Tigerizza!" Tigress and Tai Lung yelled on top of their lungs to find their siblings. With no result they kept on yelling.<p>

"Hey look there" Tigress said seeing that it was Travis holding a sleeping Tigerizza in his arms.

Travis on the other hand got a greeting 'there you are' and 'thanks goodness your safe' face and greeting.

Tigress looked at Tai Lung and said with a wink "They should have bonded or something in that time we left them alone"

"Yeah. I hope so" Was her reply.

* * *

><p><strong>YEP IT'S VALENTINE'S DAY SO HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!<strong>

**Hugs and kisses to all of my readers!**


	3. Chapter 3 Escape the crowd

**Disclaimer: No I don't own it! KFP that is. Man that's annoying**

**Bowtie Lion: Thankxxx**

Peaceful…

"WHY THE HELL DID U DO THAT!"

Maybe not…

"Sorry didn't think u will react like this I wouldn't have done it."

It was at the Yan residents.

"DUDE. U LEFT ME ALONE WITH A GIRL BECAUSE YOU'RE GIRLFRIEND SAID SO."

Between Travis and Tai Lung about what happened the cha… I… um… mean… day before.

"U don't give her a chance she is most likely not like her sister. She is sweeter I guess."

"Or so she pretends to be. She is evil and I know it!" Travis finally spoke normally.

"Just because Mei Jing cheated on you doesn't mean she will." Tai Lung said now calmly.

"Who..." *Phone rings thus Travis not finishing his sentence* "_Great now who? I'm NOT done Tai Lung- Onii Chan" _Travis though.

"Hello?" Tai Lung asked trough the phone. "Oh hey princess. I'm doing great and you"

Well those word where enough to chase away Travis. He left the building and decided to head for the Star Mall. He had to meet up with Victor anyways.

"Hey dude!" Travis said while waiving to Victor.

"Hey. So u r done being angry at your brother?" Victor asked with a chuckle.

"Nope and I'm not going to. Not soon anyways. But hey let's go to the food court."

"Sure" Can from an uncertain male snake. He had his secret reasons.

**(Even the writer doesn't know but either way.)**

The dudes got to the food court got milkshakes and sat down at a table near the railing so they could look down.

"So what happened I mean something happened? And why do you hate Tigerizza or moreover why don't u like girls. They are like the most important people in our lives. And you know I'm right. Right?" Victor suddenly asked catching Travis by surprise.

"They are just so annoying and besides if I don't like them I DON'T LIKE THEM." Travis answered with a stern voice.

"U know Tigerizza is just going to change your point of view. Next to that u may turn into boyfriend/girlfriend before you know it."

"In your dream Vic. That will never happen. When I'm 75 maybe but not now."

"Well then u might want to leave cause the girls are coming up right now." Victor said only to get a spit take from Travis.

"WHAT!" Was Travis' vast reply. "I think we better get moving."

"Why?" Victor asked while being dragged away from his chair.

"Let's just go ok" Travis said "_Because I left without permission and I didn't answered Onii Chan's phone calls thus him telling Tigress to tell Tigerizza to send me home if she sees me. I'm already in a lot of trouble with him and I don't want trouble with girls either so…"_

"Let's go to the skate shop!" Victor yelled almost NOT breathing because of Travis' grip.

"Ok. that's a great idea! Let's go!" Travis answered.

* * *

><p>Tigerizza' P.O.V.<p>

"I swear! I saw Travis and Victor heading for the skate shop!" Said Tigerizza as soon as the reached the top of the stairs.

"You are hallucinating. Anyways let' get ourselves a new deck cause mine is busted!" Answered Cece.

"Sure." was the simple reply of Many. She was kind of moody cause Manty wasn't on her shoulder today. She was at the studio for voice check and stuff.

So they walked off to the skate shop. On the way the used slang language to communicate it was actually kind of funny:

"Hey, what's crackin', homie?" which got a answer "Don't worry about me, I'm chill. Dawg"

"Holla! How's yo Boo, Gurl" only to be answered "Oh. He's kicking"

That wen't on till they reached the skate shop.

* * *

><p>Travis' P.O.V.<p>

"Great bro. Paparazzi and Chick closing in." Travis said.

"Man now what do we do dawg?" Victor asked.

"It's ok. We chill. We walk past the paparazzi and leave this joint."

"So what about the girls?"

"Those we ignore."

"But doesn't Big T read the paper? And won't he be angry when he reads that u where here?"

"Dude! Give me a break! Walking past the girls isn't a option either!"

"So how do we escape the crowd?" **(A****/N: Ha see what I did there! I'm awesome just by doing that)**

"I don't know man. Maybe we could sneak out."

"Sure why not" Victor ended the convocation while rolling his eyes.

They started walking slowly towards the exit. Careful not to draw attention. Which worked until Victor slipped… soundless. Close call stuff there. When they reached the exit it was a matter of leaving next. Problem was… the girls where standing right outside the exit.

"Great. Now what do we do?" Victor whispered to Travis.

"I… don't… know." Travis answered while looking around.

They spotted a empty delivery crate. And it was about to leave! What luck. So the hid inside it. The worker didn't see them so they got out. About time! As soon as the worker put them down behind Star mall. Thank goodness for them.

"Let's never do that again!" Victor confronted Travis.

"Ok, ok, sorry… sheesh"

"Dude as much as u hate Tigerizza I say she is a sweet girl and a Hot Sunday Ice-cream. Next time act cool and just ignore her. She will probably not notice u anyway."

"Sure next time don't freak me out." Travis said thus ending the convocation.

So they headed to Victor's home: The Chang residents.

* * *

><p><strong>I'M SO SORRY! <strong>

**I TOOK SO LONG BUT THERE WAS SO MUCH SCHOOL WORK!**

**And if u are wondering I will give all the full names of every character.**

**Po Xiao Ping Ping Haizi Da**

**Shifu Simba Yin Mei- Lize Yang Ren**

**Mantis ****Qianglie Cuowu Manty Shimao Nushi**

**Crane Hao Niao Cece Zhineng Pengyou**

**Monkey Yuchun Houzi Many Haiziu Nuhai**

**Viper Caoyao Tian Victor Liyu Chang**

**Tigress Zhufu Liu Tigerizza Tianshi Liu**

**Tai Lung Gonglu Yan Travis Long Yan**

**They are not all Chinees most are but if u wanna now all translations just PM me. If took away all the accents so there might be confusion. Maybe gonna put translation in another chapter or epilog or something I don't know. **

**Lame? Flames? R & R please. I may stop writing this cause of the lack of reviews and I think that only bowtie lion is reading. If u guys really wanna keep reading you should atleast PM me. All my life everyone keeps... nobody's reading this and it's my life story. Sorry everone**

**Tigress: Don't worry little sis! people are reading.**

**Rest of the cast nods and say: Yep! we garrantee it! Or else we would stop making the movies!**

**Me: Thanks guys so life is once again good. ;3**

Bye!


	4. Chapter 4 Alone on Set

**Disclaimer:…  
>Tigress: You are not gonna say anything, are you.<br>Me: Nope  
>Travis: Ok then<strong>

It was a beautiful day…

CRASH!

In de…

BOOM!

Studio…

AUW!

Will U stop interrupting me!... Anyways...

GET BACK HERE!

-.- never mind...

"Au! Stop hitting me!" Travis yelled obviously in pain.

"Then stop yanking my tail!" Tigerizza replied while she give him a punch.

Tigerizza was point blank sitting on top of Travis hitting him while he was defending.

"Ooh doesn't little kitty wanna play anymore" Travis asked playfully.

"Yes I do but not when someone is yanking my tail." Tigerizza replied.

"Well I'm gonna help around." Travis said while leaving.

"Hey!" Tigerizza started following him. "Don't leave me alone here!"

_What to do what to do. _Travis was walking through the studio. He spotted a pig who needed help with a box full of disks. _This might be fun. _He thought.

"Hello there. Can I help you?" Travis asked the pig.

"Um… YOU can TRY to lift up this box. Well I do prefer you're brother. He is stronger."

"Ok. I CAN help YOU. Besides it's not THAT heavy." As he lifted up the box with one hand.

The pig was impressed… and so was Tigerizza! She was hiding behind a pillar just to pounce and follow him… Well THAT failed. She stood there stunned and amazed. She kept starring until he left the room to go to the set. Upon reaching the set she ran to Travis and…

THUD!

"OWWW" Travis let out "Why did you do that for!"

" For leaving me alone on set earlier"

"What Kitty-Witty is afraid of being alone?"

*Slap* "Don't you dare saying that again or else!"

"Ooh so now Little Kitty-Witty turned tuff ,huh!" With extra emphasis on Little Kitty-Witty was the answer from Travis to Tigerizza. "Or else what?" They both stood up Tigerizza take back of his answer "

All of you girls are the same! Stuck up bitchy girl who look like WHORES and SLUTS actually THINK they can find a man that LOVES them other than SEX and are surprised when they get dumped! And if YOU girls dump US, YOU actually THINK that WE will BEG for forgiveness so you can take us back?" Travis scolded obviously angry at Tigerizza's attempt to 'threaten' him.

Tigerizza dropped on her knees and started crying with Travis staring mercilessly at her. He felt regret… a lot of regret. Hi eyes started to fell teary too. He drooped on his knees just like her and wanted to comfort her but she quickly stood up and said:

" Yeah I guess you're right. We don't think right. That's must be why only gays and lesbians can be happy. So Tigress and Tai lung are pretending they love each other? For what? To see the other one beg when they take a break from each other? But you and your friend are happy meaning by your logic you're gay? But never mind I'm just a girl!" Tigerizza started to sob "I'M JUST A STUCK UP BITCHY GIRL!" Thus she said that sentence and she ran away.

Travis still on his knees felt something. "_There it is again." _He thought. _"The same feeling I had when I was stuck with her on valentines day!" _What it was Travis had no clue but he knew something for sure. Tigerizza called him gay. Tigerizza mad a good point. Tigerizza's logic was correct based on his. And she knew something important that he didn't. _"She may know the reason I haven't seen Tigress and Tai Lung together for a while and why they had that fight that night!" _

As he walked over to find Tigerizza her remembered what happened.

**FLASHBACK ON 22 FEBRUARY AROUND 23:15 PM**

"_Man! Good think we are hanging out at your place!" Said victor_

_An innocent answer from an innocent teen with no clue what was to come._

"_Yeah. The two of us and later my brother is gonna join."_

_A carefully planned hang out between two boys with no harm meant._

_**SCREECH!**_

_A sound that was unbeknown to them going to end in a fight with them as witness._

"_WHAT THE HELL WHERE YOU THINKING!" __Came from a usually sweet and wise female feline who was in utter rage._

"_So *__they couldn't hear this part cause the door slammed closed not that I'm censoring it*__ Get over it." __Came from and obviously masculine feline who was calmer then his female counterpart… Well that was until._

_**CRASH!**_

"_What the hell was that?" __Came from two surprised boys. _

"_Let's go so we can see what's going on!" Travis suggested._

"_WHAT THE HELL!" __The now angry male cat screamed._

_The boys stood on top of the stairs and saw the chair which knocked over the vase that Tigress threw at Tai Lung. Not that the vase was valuable but still it was a pretty vase and it was nice to have. They weren't even scolding each other anymore. Tai lung violently grabbed Tigress' arm. _

"_What are you think?" __Tai lung demanded. Tigress just stood there and didn't answer._

"_Teaching you a lesson!" __She answered now irritated because kept squeezing her arm more and more._

"_Ok. Fine. Teach me 'princess'. Well a least I though you where one." __Tai lung dared._

_Now Tigress was ones again the angry one. She punched Tai lung in the face. Tai lung in his turn forced Tigress to her knees. As it kept going many things got broken. But things got to it's peak when they dashed to the kitchen. Tigress aiming for the gun that she knew was there and Tai lung trying to stop her._

"_Back off. I said BACK OFF" __Tigress threatened point the gun towards Tai lung._

"_Tigress please." __Tai lung said with caution__ "I shouldn't have done that and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have hurt you either." __Seeing the bleu spots caused while slowly walking towards her. __"But you drove me to it with your crazy actions."_

_He regret what he said 'cause Tigress' eyes turned red of anger and she shot him in his arm. As he started bleeding she got scared. And approached him slowly with even more caution._

"_I'm so sorry. It's just that" "Get out." __Tai lung interrupted her apology. With tears in her eyes she left slowly at the door she turned around and said__ "Please forgive me." __And she left with the gun still in her hand. Of course Tai lung didn't know this._

"_Brother, are you okay?" __Asked Travis pretending that he only heard the gunshot._

"_Should we call an ambulance?"__ Victor asked __"Or should we drive you there."_

"_Driving me to the hospital is enough. Guess I should be more careful. Where you two sleeping?" __Tai lung said a little distraught._

"_Yes." __They lied together._

"_Ok. Let's go."_

"_I'll drive!" __Travis said grabbing the keys to Tai lung's SUV._

_**AT HOSPITAL AROUND 23:45 PM**_

"_What happened?" __A nurse asked Tai lung. The boys wanted to hear the story but he said:_

"_When I got hoe I wasn't careful and a robber came out and shot me in they arm."_

"_Did you see the suspect?"_

"_No it had a mask on so I couldn't see how it looked like."_

"_Ok. Let's treat your wound."_

_**BACK HOME FEBRUARY 23 AROUND 1:00 AM **_

"_Let's never speak of it again ok?"__ Tai lung asked the boys._

"_But what about Tigress? She shot you and your not telling anyone!" __Travis asked._

"_I will sort it out with her."_

"_Ok. Let's go to sleep Vic."_

"_Sure." __Victor answered as he saw Travis going upstairs and Tai lung going for the 'not-broken-only-covered-in-pillows' phone to call Tigress who is most likely awake to ask for forgiveness._

_**END FLASHABCK**_

Travis found Tigerizza under a tree that was outside. "I'm so sorry, I" " I know why so it's ok." Tigerizza interrupted Travis.

"What happened to our Onii-chan and Onee-chan?"

"Tigress caught Tai lung with another woman. She forced him in the car. She was angry. But when she came home she said ' Tonight I shot a man in his arm. Not out of anger, out of love and threat. Tonight little sis I made the mistake everyone has to make in their life. But remember this: if anything happens just'… I can say no more."

"That explains things." Travis said when he started texting. After a while he said: " Hey! Why don't we hang out? Tomorrow all of us? Deal?" "Deal! Came a happy replay from Tigerizza.

Now I'm tired as fuck! Hope you liked this long chapter! Next chapter is more fun! R & R plz! Spread the word. Support me! PM me if you want to make a cameo in my story!


	5. Chapter 5 Drunk and Jokes

**Disclaimer:…*working on profile instead of working on disclaimer***

* * *

><p>It was around 8:30 pm on Saturday<p>

"So when and where again?" Tigerizza asked bluntly through the phone.

"I will pick you up with bro's SUV within an half an hour from now. Just be ready." Travis answered.

"Ok. See you later."

Tigerizza put down the phone. She was wearing shorts with a blue top and winter like boots.

HONK! HONK!

"Oh shit... He's here." She said while opening the door.

"BYE ONEE-CHAN!" she yelled and then ran to the car.

"Oh god...why?" Tigress said to herself.

"Hi Tigerizza." Travis greeted her.

"Hi." She answerd blushing a little.

"Well. Let's go 'cause the others are already there."

"Where are we going?"

"Trust me! But DON'T tell your sister."

"Why?"

"Don't!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

nnn

"um..." Started Travis. "I'm sorry for yelling."

"I'm sorry to."

"We are here." Travis said as he pulled over.

As she stepped out she looked up.

She saw a sign that said 'Bailey's'

_"Great... a bar..." She thought " Of all things... I beter try and stay a sober as possible."_

"There they are."

Travis pointed across the room. So they walked over there. The entire groupt where shared a table.

"H...H...Hi...g...g...guyd." came from no-so-sober Manty.

"Damn it! I told you guys to wait!" Travis answerd.

"WE did, SHE didn't!" Victor pointed out completly sober.

So they sat down and began drinking. Well... Tigerizza secretly told the waiter to give apple beer insted or casis so it will look like beer or whine.

**TWO HOURS LATER. AND TIGERIZZA'S P.O.V.**

"Iiiii don'tt know hwat goiiing onnnn anymoere." Victor said.

_"Oh great." _I thought _"Please don't tell me you smoke!"_

I was really quiet. Until...

_"Shit! someone grabbed my tail!" _

I turned and saw Travis looking at me lustfully. My reaction was practicly scared.

_"I knew it!"_

Well he only got closer. He carefully placed his head on my back and then...

"Lleeeeeet's telllll jokss!" Cece said... I mean... stumerd.

Well. Travsi scooshed up a seat so they could begin.

"After hearing that one of the patients in a mental hospital had saved another from a suicide attempt by pulling him out of a bathtub, the hospital director reviewed the rescuer's file and called him into his office.

"Mr. Haroldson, your records and your heroic behavior indicate that you're ready to go home. I'm only sorry that the man you saved later killed himself with a rope around the neck."

"Oh, he didn't kill himself," Mr. Haroldson replied. "I hung him up to dry." " Victor said.

Everyone started laughing. Execpt for me.

"A man had been drinking at the bar for hours when he mentioned something about his girlfriend being out in the car. The bartender, concerned because it was so cold, went to check on her. When he looked inside the car, he saw the man's friend, Dave, and his girlfriend kissing one another. The bartender shook his head and walked back inside.

He told the drunk that he thought it might be a good idea to check on his girlfriend. The fellow staggered outside to the car, saw his buddy and his girlfriend kissing, then walked back into the bar laughing.

"What's so funny?" the bartender asked.

"That stupid Dave!" the fellow chortled, "He's so drunk, he thinks he's me!" " Came frome Cece.

I don't think the jokes are funny but they like them so i giggle a little.

They keep telling jokes but I notice that they get worst.

"There are four kinds of sex :

HOUSE SEX - When you are newly married and have sex all over the house in every room.

BEDROOM SEX - After you have been married for a while, you only have sex in the bedroom.

HALL SEX - After you've been married for many, many years you just pass each other in the hall and say "FUCK YOU"

COURTROOM SEX - When your wife and her lawyer fuck you in the divorce court in front of many people for every penny you've got." Many said.

Even the two guys laughed...great...

"Construction worker on the 5th floor of a building needed a handsaw. So he spots another worker on the ground floor and yells down to him, but he can't hear him. So the worker on the 5th floor tries sign language.

He pointed to his eye meaning "I", pointed to his knee meaning "need", then moved his hand back and forth in a hand saw motion. The man on the ground floor nods his head, pulls down his pants, whips out his chop and starts masturbating.

The worker on 5th floor gets so pissed off he runs down to the ground floor and says, "What the fuck is your problem! I said I needed a hand saw!".

The other guy says, "I knew that! I was just trying to tell you - I'm coming!" " Manty told.

Again laughing. What is wrong with these people.

"Dirty Little Matt is sitting in the back of math class, obviously not paying any attention, when the teacher calls his name.

"Yeah teach?" he replies.

"If there are three ducks on a fence and you shoot one of them with a shotgun, how many are left?" asks the teacher.

Matt answers "Well, teach, if I shoot one of them with a shotgun, the loud noise is gonna make them all fly off."

"No, Matt, there will be two left if you shoot one with a shotgun, but I like the way you're thinking." the teacher responds.

"Well, teach, I've got a question for you... There are 3 women that come out of an ice-cream parlor, one is biting her ice-cream cone, one is licking it, and one is sucking on it. Which one is married?"

The teacher, a little taken back by the question answers, "Well, uh, gee Matt, I guess the one that's sucking on the ice cream."

Matt replies "No teach, the one that has the wedding ring on her finger, but I like the way you're thinking!" Ping's joke.

_"Please don't ask me!" I pleaded._

**2 HOURS OF SEX JOKES LATER**

We decided to other went for the taxi so they won't get an accident on the road. But I guess Travis knew me better than I thought. I guess he just used me to get ome safely.

...It was quiet in the car...

"Mann." Travis said.

"What?" I felt like I was gonna regret that.

"I didn't get laid."

"Ok." I may have forgotten were he lives or more over I didn't KNOW where he lives. I've never been there.

"Where do you live again?" I asked him and I saw a grin on his face.

"Ok let me tell you."

_"I meant an adress!"_

He guided me all the way to an beach house.

He stepped out and oppened the gate. I drove inside and you know the rest.

He got me inside so we sat on the couch and watched TV.

He kept leaning closer. He ran the back of his finger along my arm. He carefully started nuzzeling my neck. If I didn't like him I would of left but something tells me I should of...

* * *

><p><strong>I'M AM SO SORRY FOR LATE UPDATE! *RUDLY CURSING MYSELF* <strong>

**...**

**But then again we are in the middle of test week.**


	6. Chapter 6 A little more than expected

Dislaimer: NO.

A/N: sorry it took so long vacation just started over here and my friends wanted to do a lot of things. I had family isseus and you don't wanna know.

* * *

><p>"Um... Tye what are you doing?" I asked him as I scouted over a bit.<p>

He just moved closer. Then he kissed me on my lips. For a short while and then just continued nuzzeling my neck. How cute.

"Travis! TYE!"

He must be really drunk! And I started purring!

He grabbed my arm and pulled me off the couch. He was pulling me toward a bedroom. I was panicking. OH SHIT! OH SHIT!

He pushed me inside and closed the door behind him. He started to smile and I was playfully guided toward the bed. When I got on everything went blury. 'Cause after a while I felt a sudden rush in my body.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" I started to scream. Something was penetrating me and...I...liked...it?

"Wanna know a secret?" Travis whisperd in my ear. "I was a virgin until now." He then continued with his enjoyment.

I started moaming uncontrollably. I made Tye really happy. I was half proud half ashamed. I couldn't believe I aloud him to take me so easy. And... oh man that thing is pretty big. Again I made him happy... I need to get myself checked.

* * *

><p><strong>Liu residents:<strong>

"Please pick up. Please pick up." Tigress wisperd to herself.

"Hello. Yan residents. Tai Lung speaking."

"Oh thank goodness." Tigress though. "Hi. It's me.

"What do you want Tigress." Tai Lund didn't sound to happy to hear her.

"I wanted to apologize."

"Over the phone?" She heard him laugh on the other side. "Sure and it's supposed to sound guilty. If you really want to apologize you would come here and beg for forgiveness."

"But..."

"What? Are you scared of me? YOU? The person who shot me in the arm?"

"I..."

"If your really sorry you'd show it."

"But I..."

"But what?"

"..."

"Bye Tigress."

"Wait!"

"I said: BYE TIGRESS."

"Bye Tai Lung."

She put the phone down and started to cry again.

"I'm a bitch! Why did I shoot him in the arm? I could have shot him somewhere else and killed him!"

**Yan residents:**

"That son of a bitch. She actually tried apologizing over the phone!" Tai Lung said while heading for the kitchen.

He sat down. "Maybe I was a little harsh on her. She was trying to apologize."

He grabbed to moter cycle keys and walked toward the garage.

"Well... Atleast I can drive a motor cycle."

So he headed towards Tigress.

"It could of been worse."

* * *

><p><strong>At le beach house:<strong>

Travis and Tigerizza where pretty tired from the fun the just had.

"I didn't think it would be this much fun." Tigerizza said after a while.

"Well... I'm suprised on how well you did it for your first time." Travis answerd.

"How did you know?"

"I was observing you closely."

"Sinse when?"

"Sinse the first day. You seemed different from the other sissy girls."

"Oh really?"

"Yet you where still annoying."

"Ok?"

"I...kind of...like you...for a couple of month now."

"Aauww. That's cute."

"Girlfriend?"

"Sure."

"Longer then Kim Kardashions wedding."

"Longer then a phone batterij."

"Give me a kiss before we get dressed."

"Ok." Tigress kissed him.

"Ok. Sweety let's get dressed."

"Yes Tye."

* * *

><p><strong>Liu resident's<strong>

Knock knock.

"Who could that be?" Tigress wondered while heading toward the door and she couldn't believe it.

"Hi Tigress." Tai Lung suprised her.

Tigress fell to her knees crying.

"Wow are you ok?" Tai lung asked a worried quickly and gently pussed her inside and closed the door.

"I'm the one who was supossed to go to you. I'll never learn like this."

"I came 'cause I was harsh on you and I understand if you where scared. The police really don't need to know." Tai Lung said while heading toward the couch.

"Really?"

"I miss you and everything we do together."

"I'm so sorry."

"Let me see your arm."

"Why." Tai Lung asked while allowing Tigress to see her arm.

"Your arm is as muscular as always."

"Oh really? Well you fur is as shiny as ever."

"I'm suprised! And I thought your eyes are still romantic."

"Mmmm... I wonder if your lips taste like heaven."

"Well... Let's see."

They leaned in and the long passionate kiss started. So long in fact that that they leaned on the couch. Tai lung's hands ones again explored her body. She massage his shoulders depending where his hands went. She purred softly and Tai Lung liked it. Of course Tai Lung was always aloud to go where ever he wanted to. They got really lost with each other until...

* * *

><p><strong>On Qínglǚ road.<strong>

"Well you must be sleepy." Travis told Tigerizza.

"Tye. I'm not sleepy for the fifth time."

"Ok. Sweetty are you sleepy?"

"Yes Tye." Tigerizza answered a little annoyed "I'm very sleepy."

"Well... Let me bring you home."

"Ok."

TRING! TRING!

"Hello?"

"Hi little sis. Can you NOT come home today?"

"What? Where do I have to go?"

"Go to Travis' house. We left some clothes there. Don't worry I'm fine."

"Ok. BYE BIG SIS!"

"DAMN IT! STOP DOING THAT! DO YOU WANT ME TO BE DE..."

Tigerizza closed her phone so Tigress couldn't finish her sentance.

"Who was that sweety...If I may know?"

"It was Big sis. I have to stay at your house."

"Clothes?"

"They left some at your house."

"Well... guess I'm with you for the night in MY bed."

"Why not guest?"

"'Cause it's gross and not for you."

"Ok fine. But why?"

"Oh trust me I know what happend in there."

"I can't wait!"

"For?"

"Can we go another round?"

"Wel..."

Tigerizza stared at him with big kitty eyes. So he looked past it to her shorts. And then quickly to the road.

"Ok." Travis finally desided when he saw he almost left the road. "But if you do it wrong!"

"I'll get my punishment. I know."

"Good." He turned aroud the corner straight into the driveway.

* * *

><p>hope you liked it R &amp; R. I sort of trew this one together. sorry<p> 


	7. Chapter 7 The awkward day

Disclamier: *Thinking of an good idea for next chapter*

This happened one week after the previous chapter so you know.

* * *

><p>In the office of dreamworks:<p>

" Well Travis Yan is a terrible actor." Director said furiously.

"Agreed. He forgets all his lines. He always has a bored expresion on his face. And he is sometimes not even on the set and is extremely lazy." On of the camara man complained.

Everyone nodded. Cast and crew where there. All except Tigerizza and Travis. Tigerizza got sick and Travis was just plain absent as usual.

"Please tell us Tai Lung where is your brother now?" Shifu asked. They all looked towards Tai Lung who was ashamed.

"I... I don't know." He replied.

"Hey! I have an idea!" Mantis excaimed.

"Sure tell us." The directer aswered.

"Well... What if Travis has to prove that he can be on the set and that he can take on the duties of an actor?" Mantis explained.

"That's a great idea but how?" Monkey's and everyone elses curiosity grew.

"Well... We could um..." Mantis now wondered himself.

" I know!" Tigress said finally. She didn't say a word sinse the meeting started. "First of all we have to make a check list with most of the duties of an actor for example reading the lines over and stuff. Then three of us will get this check list and tomorrow they have inspect Travis' performance all day."

"You mean like check of everthing he did on the list?" Po asked.

"Exactly! But we also need to deside how many things he need to show in a day 'cause there to much to do all in ones in a day." Tigress answered.

"Can we also write down all the things he does wrong?" Viper asked.

"Maybe we should. You never know." Tigress aswered quickly.

"Good let's begin with the list." The director cheered happily at the plan.

Outside:

"Boring, boring, boring." Travis said to himself. "Everything here at the studio is boring. Costume making is boring. Learning lines is boring. My brother's girlfriend is boring. But her sister isn't boring. In fact my penis hurt now."

He was under a tree thinking about Tigerizza when he looked at his phone.

"YES! A message from my piece of heaven." He cheered. "Dafuq?"

Sweetty? What would happen if I ever got pregnant?

Travis was practically frozen on his spot. "Oh gods. I hope it just a random question." He looks at his phone again.

'Cause I looked it up and most of the symptons and now I worried. But you'll hear about it at the end on the day.

Well... Travis got the feeling of an heart attack. He scared of the fury of Tigress ad the dissapointment of Tai Lung.

"Oh gods not today, not now, not this life fase. I'm screwed."

He stood upand headed for the cafateria. Still thinking on what happened.

When he walked in the cafateria he bumped head first into his brother.

"Hey sport! What's wrong?" Tai Lung greeted him after seeing his face. "You look pale."

"Same to you, BUDDY!" Travis snapped back.

It was true. They where both pale. They just heard disturbing news. Each a different one. But they both hated it and feared for the worse.

"Well... It's time to go home!" Tai Lung cheered knowing the reason for the early outlet.

"This early? It's only 3:33! We are supposed to go around 5:00 or something."

"Yeah but they let us out earlier and I don't know why."

"Ok fine let's go."

"Oh one more question. Why is Tigerizza half crying."

"I don't know."

"Ssssuuuuurrrreeee you don't."

"I really don't!"

"Sure keep lying to my face you moron."

"Go to hell bitch."

"Sure let me just see if your girlfriend wants to date me."

"Oh hahaha very funny so funny I couldn't laugh."

"Oh look. LADIES AND GENTLEMEN TRAVIS IS NOW A COMIDIAN!"

"Look who's talking."

"Bitch!"

"Basterd!"

"NEH."

"NEH."

Everyone stared in awe. The brothers where fighting. Something they didn't think would ever see. They just loved eachother to much. Tigress, who was on the phone with Tigerizza, was furious. She knew he was lying.

The brothers where still fighting and the director was just standing there looking at them with mouth open. The amount of bad words they knew was amazing.

**30 MINUTES LATER**

Tai Lung, Tigress and Travis where siting in the car. They where all furious. Not the fact they almost got kicked out of the studio for distubing penguins of madagascar shootings, but because Tigerizza could be pregnant and it was Travis' falt.

They desided after all that Travis might become a father. So they went to the Yan resident. They all stepped out and went inside. Travis sat on the couch ready to watch Tv until Tai Lung stepped in front of him.

"REALLY!" Travis shouted.

"Yes, really." Tai Lung replied calmly. "We are teaching you how to be a father."

Tigress sat down on the couch and to out Tai Lung's Berry pad.*

"First big question." Tai Lung began. "What's a father's role in parenting?"

"Um... Taking care a baby and shit?"

"NO!" Tai Lung hit Travis on a the head with a newspaper. "Let me explain: Although a mother plays a crucial role in her child's life, the child's requirements for his father is distinct and clear-cut. For a child, the father as well as the mother jointly make up the complete world of the child, put together with affection, safety and a father, it is vital to develop an attachment with the child even before its birth. Latest studies indicate that babies can distinguish and react to voices even in the womb. A father should attempt in making his affectionate voice as recognizable to the baby as his or her mother's heartbeat."

Tigress was astound with his remark. She looked at the Berry pad and saw a parenting patch**. She had to giggle as it turns out Tai Lung memorized it clear cut from the patch.

Travis said quickly "wait hold on a moment so I can get it on my talkie notes***" Who was obviously to lazy to right it down.

And so the lesson began. And for every wrong answer Travis got a wack in the head. Tigress watched this while reading the patch pages. She found it rather weird that he was learning such things. She didn't care though. She found it rather amusing to see all of this.

After hours of training and wacking the phone went off. All three feline's stared. I might be the phone call that desides it all. Whether Travis has a lot of work or is free.

"Hello?" Travis asked nervous.

"Hi." Tigerizza aswered plainly.

"So... What are the results?" Travis asked a little scared. He heard yelling on the other side. I was of joy.

"Travis." Tigerizza answered as calmly as possible. "I'm..."

* * *

><p>BAM! cliffhanger! Ha!<p>

That yelling? Was it of because she isn't pregnant? Or maybe she is?...

Wait till next time R & R!

*Spoof of iPad and Pear pad. And it's silver. I'll tell you later on how the others Berry's look like.

**Spoof of app.

*** idk if it exist or if I made it up but everything you say the patch will note it down.


	8. Chapter 8 Normal day on Set

Disclaimer: *laughing about cliffhanger.*

Please excuse me of my grammer.

I never mentiond that I'm dutch and I use my blackberry when I don't know how to spell a words so yeah.

Click tut tut. The phone shut of.

"Travis? What happened." Tigress asked.

"I don't know. The phone just got cut off. I still don't know the answer." Travis answered.

"Wait... Tai Lung did you pay the phone bill?" Tigress asked a little angry.

"Um... no..." Tai Lung answered sheepishly.

"WHAT THE HELL!" WHO DOESN'T PAY THE BILL!" Tigress yelled.

"DON'T YOU YELL AT ME!" Tai Lung yelled back.

"I'M GOING HOME!"

"FINE!"

"Um..." Travis said. "You DO remember that we picked her up at her house this mourning and that she's taking your car, right?"

"Wait..." Tai Lung thought for a bit. "Shit..."

But it was to late. Tigress ones again took Tai Lung's car for the fifth time.

"Well... She'll pick us up in the mourning. Let's just go to bed."

"Ok." Travis answered still wondering what Tigerizza was about to say.

THE NEXT MOURNING AT THE STUDIO

Travis was sitting in the confrence hall. It's been a while since he sat in there. He usually doesn't attend. But his mind was on Tigerizza and he wanted to take his mind off of her for at least a while.

Viper slithered in and check something off. And then sat of curled (which ever comes first) on a chair next to Tigress.

"Where's Tigerizza?"

"At home. Something is bothering her but I don't know what." Tigress replied.

"Well... Travis is oddly here."

"Yeah. I was thinking that to."

"Oh look. The director is here let's begin."

"Yay."

As everyone finally sat down the director began. They went over a couple of lines. The double checked the check list. And made sure everyone had done their part.

"Well now we are done with that. Let's shoot our fifth episode 'cause after all that we finally have the chance." The director claimed.

Everyone agreed so they all went to their place. Tigress and Viper went to put on their costume. Travis and Tai Lung where busy re-reading their lines and so on.

The director checked off something on his list and then yelled. "All cast from 1 - 8 plus 10 - 16 and 23, on set!"*

"Well... That's us." Travis said ready to film.

They started filming. Everything went great and better then expected. Even Travis did something. As he usually doesn't do.

GGGRRRROOOONNNNNGGGGGGG

The bell of the lunch time. Or po's stomach...

Either way everyone was happy including Viper, the Director and Shifu.

"Dǒngshì, The plan is brilliant. He is actually doing something."

"Someone must of told him."

"Or he's using acting to forget or take his mind off of something."

"Well... I hope it stays like this. We filmed 3 episodes already."

IN THE COFFEE ROOM

"Well... I heard that this is the best joke in the world." Travis claimed.

"Really?" Po asked. "Please tell us."

"Ok." Travis bagan. "A couple of New Jersey hunters are out in the woods when one of them falls to the ground. He doesn't seem to be breathing, his eyes are rolled back in his head. The other guy whips out his cell phone and calls the emergency services. He gasps to the operator: "My friend is dead! What can I do?" The operator, in a calm soothing voice says: "Just take it easy. I can help. First, let's make sure he's dead." There is a silence, then a shot is heard. The guy's voice comes back on the line. He says: "OK, now what?""

The room filled with laughter. It was in fact a amazingly good joke**

"Who else has a good joke?"

"ME!" Mantis yelled quickly. " Sherlock Holmes and Dr Watson go on a camping trip. After a good dinner and a bottle of wine, they retire for the night, and go to sleep.  
>Some hours later, Holmes wakes up and nudges his faithful friend. "Watson, look up at the sky and tell me what you see."<br>"I see millions and millions of stars, Holmes" replies Watson.  
>"And what do you deduce from that?"<br>Watson ponders for a minute. "Well,

Astronomically, it tells me that there are millions of galaxies and potentially billions of planets.

Astrologically, I observe that Saturn is in Leo.

Horologically, I deduce that the time is approximately a quarter past three.

Meteorologically, I suspect that we will have a beautiful day tomorrow.

Theologically, I can see that God is all powerful, and that we are a small and insignificant part of the universe.  
>But what does it tell you, Holmes?"<br>Holmes is silent for a moment.  
>"Watson, you idiot!" he says. "Someone has stolen our tent!" "<p>

Again everyone laughed.

Po tried "Little April was not the best student in Sunday school.  
>Usually she slept through the class.<br>One day the teacher called on her while she was napping, "Tell me, April, who created the universe?"  
>When April didn't stir, little Johnny, a boy seated in the chair behind her, took a pin and jabbed her in the rear. "GOD ALMIGHTY!" shouted April and the teacher said, "Very good" and April fell back asleep.<br>A while later the teacher asked April, "Who is our Lord and Saviour," But, April didn't even stir from her slumber. Once again, Johnny came to the rescue and stuck her again. 'JESUS CHRIST!" shouted April and the teacher said, "very good," and April fell back to sleep.  
>Then the teacher asked April a third question. "What did Eve say to Adam after she had her twenty-third child?" And again, Johnny jabbed her with the pin. This time April jumped up and shouted, "IF YOU STICK THAT F*****G THING IN ME ONE MORE TIME, I'LL BREAK IT IN HALF AND STICK IT UP YOUR ARSE!"<br>The Teacher fainted. "

Everyone giggled and some guys laughed to be polite and Po's face was beaming.

Tai Lung was whispering a joke to himself "Little Billy came home from school to see the families pet rooster dead in the front yard.  
>Rigor mortis had set in and it was flat on its back with its legs in the air.<br>When his Dad came home Billy said, "Dad our roosters dead and his legs are sticking in the air. Why are his legs sticking in the air?"  
>His father thinking quickly said, "Son, that's so God can reach down from the clouds and lift the rooster straight up to heaven."<br>"Gee Dad that's great," said little Billy.  
>A few days later, when Dad came home from work, Billy rushed out to meet him yelling, "Dad, Dad we almost lost Mom today!" "What do you mean?" said Dad.<br>"Well Dad, I got home from school early today and went up to your bedroom and there was Mom flat on her back with her legs in the air screaming, "Jesus I'm coming, I'm coming" If it hadn't of been for Uncle George holding her down we'd have lost her for sure!" "

He began laughing hysterically. He couldn't hold it in. Everyone looked at him as if he has gone mad. But his laugh is contasios. So everyone laughed along.

_"I forgot about Tigerizza. I should call her soon." _Travis reminded himself.

*Everyone has a cast number as I call it, if you want to know here:

1. Po  
>2. Shifu<br>3. Tigress  
>4. Viper<br>5. Monkey  
>6. Crane<br>7. Mantis  
>8. Tai Lung<br>9. Tigerizza  
>10. Travis<br>11. Cece  
>12. Many<br>13. Manty  
>14. Ping<br>15. Victor  
>16. May- lize<p>

From 17 and up are other characters for example: Toatie, Scorpion, Fenghuag etc.

** I looked it up. it's true.

Dǒngshì - director


	9. Chapter 9 Finally known

Disclaimer: *remembers cliffhanger of 2 chapter ago*

* * *

><p>It was night time and everyone (main characters atleast.) was at the Liu residents.<p>

"Well... Little sis I know the answer but please tell the guys." Tigress told Tigerizza.

"Ok ok. Guys... I'm not pregnant." Tigerizza held back a cheer. She was super happy.

Travis was angry and Tai Lung started to apologize to him.

"SO YOU MADE MY FUCKING BRAIN EXPLODE FOR USELESS LECTURE!" Travis screamed.

"I'm sorry! And it's not useless." Tai Lung answered.

Thus another flow of insults and bad words called an argument started.

"You have got to be kidding!" Tigerizza excaimed with a blank face.

"Lucky you! They have been at it the whole week! And had to suffer throught it."

"Why didn't you just tell them that I wasn't pregnant?"

"One: It never came up. Two: I wanted you to break the news anyways."

"How come they never came to visit? Or called me with their cell phone?"

"They're Tai Lung and Travis! The obvious always sneaks past them."

"So you never told them?"

"Nah! It was just to funny!"

"Well... We should probably do something before they kill each other."

"Like... Make plans for the weekend so they can take their minds off of it?"

"YES!" Tigerizza yelled while running towards the guys. "GUYS! QUIT IT!"

"Fine!" Travis pouted.

"Ok! Let's do something this weekend!" Tigress budged in pushing Tai Lung a little away from Travis.

"_These two are dangerous when angry... But...Oh gods! Tai Lung chest is soo... buff again. Can't wait to play_." Tigress purred quietly inside.

"_As soon as those two babies leave I can enjoy Tigress. Where is this sudden urge coming from._" Tai Lung though. He lusted at the moment for Tigress but held it back.

_"Can't wait to leave. I have a special place for my special kitty and I want her to see it._" Travis though trying not to think nasty.

"_I'm sooo not doing that for awhile I might actually get pregnant! Oh and my grades! I need to study for the next months test and... bla bla bla school bla bla bla homework bla bla bla and bla bla bla and why is it so quiet?_" Tigerizza wondered as in fact it was quiet everyone was standing in the living room staring blankly at someone or something* and they all had a look in their eyes.

"SOOO!" Tigerizza broke the silance. "What now?"

"Let's go for a ride, shall we?" Travis asked Tigerizza.

"Sure!"

"And I want to disscuse something with you Tigress." Tai Lung said turning to Tigress.

"Yes. Of course."

Tigress and Tai Lung headed towards the kitchen while Tigerizza and Travis went to the SUV.

"Are you hungry?" Tigress asked Tai Lung while heading to the fridge.

"Yes..." Tai Lung answered calmy. But in his head a wild fantasy grew.

He started to purr on his own.

Tigress on the other hand was leaning over and heard Tai Lung purr she turned around and blushed.

"TAI LUNG STOP THAT!" Tigress yelled with a red face.

**THIS ENTIRE HAPPING IS NOT QUALIFIED FOR MY RATING!**

They where both panting.

"I'm sorry." Tai Lung softly whisperd in Tigress' left ear.

"It's ok. Let's go to bed."

"Ok." Tai Lung stood up and carried Tigress bridal style towards the bedroom.

**AT YANG HOUSE.**

"So..." Travis looked at Tigerizza who was half a sleep they where watching a movie (Men in Black.)

"Let's go to bed." Travis desieded while carring Tigerizza bridal style towards his bedroom.

* * *

><p>Sorry I'm sleepy and I have nothing more to do with this chapter...<p>

Here some jokes!

A doctor of psychology was doing his normal morning rounds when he entered a patient's room. He found Patient #1 sitting on the floor, pretending to saw a piece of wood in half.

Patient #2 was hanging from the ceiling, by his feet.

The doctor asked patient number 1 what he was doing. The patient replied, "Can't you see I'm sawing this piece of wood in half?" The doctor inquired of Patient #1 what Patient #2 was doing. Patient #1 replied, "Oh. He's my friend, but he's a little crazy. He thinks he's a lightbulb." The doctor looks up and notices Patient #2's face is going all red.

The doctor asks Patient #1, "If he's your friend, you should get him down from there before he hurts himself"

Patient #1 replies, "What? And work in the dark?"

* * *

><p>Hello. Welcome to the Psychiatric Hotline<p>

If you are obsessive-compulsive, please press 1 repeatedly.

If you are co-dependent, please ask someone to press 2.

If you have multiple personalities, please press 3, 4, 5, and 6.

If you are paranoid-delusional, we know who you are and what you want. Just stay on the line so we can trace the call.

If you are schizophrenic, listen carefully and a little voice will tell you which number to press.

If you are manic-depressive, it doesn't matter which number you press. No one will answer.

If you are anxious, just start pressing numbers at random.

If you are phobic, don't press anything.

If you are anal retentive, please hold.

* * *

><p>A man is strolling past the mental hospital and suddenly remembers an important meeting.<p>

Unfortunately, his watch has stopped, and he cannot tell if he is late or not. Then, he notices a patient similarly strolling about within the hospital fence.

Calling out to the patient, the man says, "Pardon me, sir, but do you have the time?"

The patient calls back, "One moment!" and throws himself upon the ground, pulling out a short stick as he does. He pushes the stick into the ground, and, pulling out a carpenter's level, assures himself that the stick is vertical.

With a compass, the patient locates north and with a steel ruler, measures the precise length of the shadow cast by the stick.

Withdrawing a slide rule from his pocket, the patient calculates rapidly, then swiftly packs up all his tools and turns back to the pedestrian, saying, "It is now precisely 3:29 pm, provided today is August 16th, which I believe it is."

The man can't help but be impressed by this demonstration, and sets his watch accordingly.

Before he leaves, he says to the patient, "That was really quite remarkable, but tell me, what do you do on a cloudy day, or at night, when the stick casts no shadow?" The patient holds up his wrist and says, "I suppose I'd just look at my watch."


End file.
